


Ephimeral Happiness

by Weird_TokyoRamen



Series: Ephimeral [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Forced Prostitution, Leon Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Sad, Tattoos, Top Chris Redfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_TokyoRamen/pseuds/Weird_TokyoRamen
Summary: Leon and Chris have a date... Everything is fineUntil something suddendly... Isn´t.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield(Mentioned)
Series: Ephimeral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998568
Kudos: 14





	Ephimeral Happiness

It was the 11 of the morning in a small apartment in which a small feline woke up from its lethargy, the owner of the same did not think to do the same until it was three in the afternoon . The usual for him.

But not this day.

A cell phone alarm ended the calm and tranquility of the apartment, slowly pulling Leon out of his short break. He took his alarm and placed it under the pillow.

\- Damn thing, shut up - Leon stammer. He was still exhausted. It had been a difficult night. 3 guys, both of them paid overtime, and he could not refuse, besides, every day he was closer to buying what he had hovered in his head after ... well after having left that. - Enough do not bother -

\- Leon? 

A voice?

Leon just looked at the little feline at the door of his room.

\- Did you speak Tigris?

But the little cat just walked out of bed thinking that his owner had lost his mind.

\- Leon? I'm Chris

It wasn't until he realized that it hadn't been an alarm, it was a call and he had hit the answer button by accident. What was Chris doing calling him so early?

\- Chris? What do you want? He said trying to make his voice sound annoying, although that wasn't a problem, he was really upset.

\- Well, I was wondering if you would arrive early for our date, it is already a bit late and...

Only those words were enough for Leon to jump out of bed, despite the pain that ran through his body, and ran to the shower, entering it and leaving his pajamas on the floor.

\- Sorry, my, my cat was choking on a hairball and I'll be on my way in 10 minutes, I'm really sorry, I swear I'll be here soon, bye! - hung up without letting the soldier ask any more questions to take a quick bath and dress with what he had left on the chair at night. It wasn't a big deal, but he wanted to look good and decent and normal for a day. He had so much enthusiasm, expectations ...

Fear. Yes ... the fear was still inside him, but he could control it ... if his body controlled itself.

Then everything would be fine.

He tried to hurry as much as he could, arranged his hair and clothes, used perfume and took his best jacket since it was cold outside, but he noticed something that ruined everything. There were a couple of marks on his neck and in his shower he had already seen many others on his body.

What if Chris wanted ...?

No ... he would think that ... that ...

\- Disgusting ... I'm disgusting - he told himself to the mirror. - I was probably so tired yesterday that ... didn't notice anything on my skin. Shit. I can't go out like this.

His only option was to go back to the trusty old makeup. It wouldn't take long and that would surely cover him. If it was persistent.

Chris could wait a little longer.

Just a little more...

and he would be in the park next to him ...

But Chris didn't want to wait a little longer.

He circled over the same place over and over wondering many things in his head. What the hell was he doing there? Leon was sure not to come, what was he waiting for? He surely had a lot of guys dying to have a date, would he precisely go for the one who has treated him like trash for all these months ?, it did not make sense. And yet he was in that garden, waiting like a boy in love, and he felt very stupid to believe in it. But ... well, it was the least he deserved.

\- Piers ... What the hell am I doing? - Asked the autumn wind, leaning on the railing of the park's wooden bridge, which crossed an artificial lake, but quite picturesque, with flowers and vines on the sides, it seemed a good place to meet. And speaking of meetings ...

The autumn wind drove Chris to look up over his right shoulder, and what he saw only made a smile on his face.

Leon was on the edge of the bridge, smiling, he had damp hair, a nice smile on his face and a leather jacket that did not cover his body from the cold properly. And yet he didn't seem to care. He looked radiant, beautiful ... full of life.

Her feet moved by inertia toward him, slowly, unsure. It was true?

But once both face to face ... All the doubt ended.

\- I told you I would come - said Leon

\- I told you I would wait - Chris said

Silence was comfortable and pleasant. Neither wanted to speak first.

\- I'm sorry I'm late - the blonde apologized.

\- You weren't late ... I just got there earlier - he lied. But it didn't matter, because he was here, he hadn't stood him up and it felt like they had the world to themselves.

They walked together, not knowing if it was right to hold hands or something else, but they were so afraid of breaking that line, it was difficult to explain.

\- And where do we go? - Leon asked. - I ... I don't know if I came dressed for the occasion

While his clothes weren't quite formal, he looked gorgeous with how simple he was. Chris knew that well enough. He should seriously consider modeling.

\- Don't worry, I was hoping to have breakfast with you and maybe go for a walk, okay?

\- I think it's great

Yes ... Leon really should consider ... modeling.

Neither really spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was ... quiet comforting.

Leon didn't really want to answer questions ... Chris didn't want to ask them.

So they went into a small cafeteria and took the table in the corner. The soldier planned to take him to a fancier restaurant, but what if he felt overwhelmed? Or uncomfortable? He just wanted to be alone with him, like two normal people would.

It was fun to talk about trivial things while Leon had a Frappe with whipped cream and chocolates on it, it was fun to make him laugh because he didn't have time to wipe his whipped cream mustache on his lips ... His delicate lips.

And Chris was surprised to hear his own laugh too, to feel her cheeks blush every time his finger pointed to the whipped cream on Leon face and he was cleaning it with his tongue in a sensual and slow way, licking his lips in a seductive way. . he was doing it on purpose.

At some point that afternoon, they ended up holding hands and heading to the amusement park. feeling like children again.

They went bowling where Chris defeated Leon, and he got his revenge by cheating in the game, then the roller coaster and the shooting where he got a cute teddy bear that had a heart in his chest.

\- I have never seen someone with such good aim, the owner would be out of business if you decided to play all night - Leon said savoring a piece of cotton candy, while Chris just looked at the stuffed animal with some ... Confusion and a certain kind of nostalgia.

He had given Piers a bear many years ago.

Now is when he should give it to Leon ... Is that what they do in the movies, right? But what was Leon to him?

They were holding hands, they had laughed all day together, he was a good person but, did that change the fact that he was paid to be a replacement for her dead boyfriend? What only did he pay Leon for sex?

But he was next to him ... And his hand felt very warm when he held it next to his. He told himself that he could put the past behind ... that he could let Piers go at last.

But he was selfish ... and a fucking idiot.

\- You know? it's really not my style - he said, throwing the bear away in a nearby basket.

Leon looked at him without saying a word ...

He really expected to Chris give him the bear ... Just like in the movies.

He let go of his hand, softly and almost imperceptibly, and kept walking beside him.

\- Yeah ... It's really not your style.

He wanted to hope that this was not a ephimeral happiness that would end at twelve, when the carriage would once again be a pumpkin and he would be the person he hated to be again ... But something had broken the enchantment ...

And without remembering how or when, Chris caressed his back and prepared him with his fingers for what was coming. Leon didn't put up any resistance. He didn't want to do it, he had no reason ...

He was only heartbroken again to believe that he would be different this time ...

-Piers ... You are so beautiful-said Chris caressing the marks on Leon's shoulders as he slowly entered in him.

Chris knew very well that he was hurting him ... he was breaking his heart in a cruel way, but that was the best, it was more comfortable for him not to relate to anyone. And he was tearing someone else apart for it.

It really was the worst.

And as he went in and out of him ... he could see a tear slide down Leon's cheeks, which fell and wet the cheap hotel sheets.

I had ruined it ...

Ephemeral...

All the peace and happiness had been ephimeral from hurting people from a past that had nothing to do with them.

Leon was ephemeral ... Because as soon as sex ends, the smell on his skin would go away and would be replaced by that of hundreds of other men. He wondered if his feelings were the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate the kudos and comments <3


End file.
